


Labels

by mad_marquise



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Link is his boyfriend now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> today's been shitty, tbh. tragic news (rip leelah alcorn) + ton of schoolwork = lots of stress. how to i try to remedy this? with fluffy fanfic for my newest fandom.
> 
> hope this puts a smile on y'all's face, too.

They've been chilling at Link’s place tonight, snuggled together on the couch with their laptops and catching up on some extra projects. Before long, Rhett is the last one standing (or rather, sitting). Link is passed out, curled into Rhett, his head on Rhett’s shoulder, glasses askew and mouth hanging open.

Rhett looks down at him.

So Link is his boyfriend now.

“Boyfriend,” he murmurs slowly, testing it out.

It feels weird on the tongue.

But what else would he use to describe him?

Link is still his friend, no doubt, but he and Link aren't _just_ friends – he doesn't think they ever were, even back in the day.

They've always transcended that.

_Boyfriend_ seems so...not _them_. At least, not from Rhett’s perspective. He guesses he can roll with it coming from others – “Rhett and Link, those commercial guys? They’re boyfriends…” Maybe.

He tries out a few more.

Partner – redundant. They’re business partners. Nothing new. Plus it’ll make them sound like they’re living in a western. Interesting, but not effective.

Lover?

Ugh, no, makes him wanna gag.

He honestly doesn't know what else to call it.

“We’re just Rhett and Link,” Rhett blurts indignantly.

Link winces and stirs a bit, and Rhett feels guilty.

But then Link settles and mumbles a sleepy, “You got that right, honey,” against Rhett’s shoulder, and then Rhett is grinning and deciding he doesn't give a damn about labels as long as he gets to keep this man around for a long, long time.

 

 


End file.
